Kuroto Dan (Prime Reality)
Prototype Counterpart |type = Villain (Kamen Rider Kirito) |label = Kamen Rider Genm |label2 = Kamen Rider Genm |image2 = }} is the 30-year old CEO of Genm Corp. He is also the true identity of , also colloquially known as the . History Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito Appearing in his Rider form, Genm, and Graphite saw a dimensional portal to another world and decided to go and spread the Bugstar virus around in a world without Riders to bother them. The duo soon learned of Sugou Nobuyuki's technological research and struck a deal to have the tech made for them, while Genm gave Sugou a Gashacon Bugvisor and his freedom. Genm soon headed back to his own reality to dupe Taiga and Kiriya so that he could tag them. Upon learning that Kazuto Kirigaya not only managed to transform into a Kamen Rider, but also destroyed a Bugstar, Genm told Sugou he had a plan to buy them time so that the remaining Bugstar could kill Asuna Yuuki. Dan is briefly mentioned in conversation by Emu where he, ironically, says he can't imagine Dan being evil. Genm then tries, and fails, to put Ex-Aid and Brave under his control before engaging Kamen Rider Kirito in battle. Genm begins to muse if Sword Art Online is the 'ultimate game' he's looking for. Genm manages to beat Kirito, but is stopped from killing him due to the arrival of Tsukasa Kadoya and Natsumi Hikari. Genm does battle with Decade, gathering data on the Heisei Era Riders and W, OOO and Fourze as a result of this fight, but slips away thanks to a Duplicate Energy Item. The dark Rider manages to get back to his own world, but not before getting knocked away thanks to a Bang Bang Critical Strike from Lazer and a Bakusou Critical Finish from Snipe. Dan returns to his base and meets up with Parad before creating the Barcode Warrior Decade Gashat. Powers and Abilities As stated by him, Genm's parameters are originally the same as Ex-Aid's, so his overwhelming power didn't come from his equipment, but his own combat experience and ability. This is shown when he easily defeated some of the Ex-Aid Riders, even veterans like Taiga Hanaya, many times. He's even on par with Kamen Riders Specter and Necrom, even while the former is in his strongest form. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Kuroto has a formidable mind. He is responsible for the creation of most of the Gashat. He has shown an ability to quickly adjust to new situations and predict the actions of other riders almost perfectly, allowing him to almost completely mastermind both Bugster outbreaks. *'Bicycle Proficiency:' He is extremely skilled in bicycling, which allows him to effectively use his Sports Gamer bicycle as both a weapon and a transport to defeat a large group of Gamma Commandos and Superiors, as well as Brave and Snipe. *'Close Combat Skills:' He has proven himself to be a formidable combatant, as he easily overwhelmed Specter and Necrom at once when the former was in his strongest form. *'Quick Retreat:' Through unknown means, after he recovered his Shakariki Sports Gashat, he faded into thin air. This is also shown when he decided to save Aranbura and the Collabos Bugsters. He is also able to do so in his civilian form, escaping after he just revealed his true identity as Genm. Levels *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 137.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Genm's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugstar-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. However, he rarely uses it in combat on screen, always taking a stronger form instead. - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Genm's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Since he is a pallete swap of Ex-Aid, he shares the same ability parameters with Ex-Aid. However, Genm relies on brute melee attacks and long-range shooting rather than the agility and evasion seen with Ex-Aid. Appearances: - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 104.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Genm, becoming part of his armor. With this, his chest is covered with the Raid Amplifier and Guard Amplifier, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers. He is also equipped with the on his shoulders. All of Genm's stats are raised, placing him above any Riders at Level 2. It was the first instance of Level 3 to be used by a Rider. Genm usually prefer to use this form as it more powerful in combat. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, 11 }} }} }} - Legend Rider= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Genm's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Decade, activated by inserting the Barcode Warrior Decade Gashat into the Gamer Driver. - Level 2= Decade Gamer Level 2 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Genm's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Decade, activated by inserting the Barcode Warrior Decade Gashat into the Gamer Driver, and pulling the lever. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor - Standard sidearm weapon. Vehicles *Sports Gamer - Genm's Level 3 Rider Machine summoned by the Shakariki Sports Gashat.